Lovers War
by WhiteStarWolf
Summary: Kori and Richard meet up and bcome Secret Agents till theres love in the air. In the end mommyy daddy! ROBXSTAR
1. Meeting U

**K before ya'll say anything about how bad it is bear in mind that English is not my 1st language!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lovers War**

Richard Grayson, best agent of the ESS (English Secret Service) sat in a PE class listening to the martial arts teacher teaching the rest of the class.

'Mr Grayson, please come here and do a demonstration' said the teacher, Mr Diesel.

Due to Bruce Wayne being Richards adopted father, Richard been taught from a very young age and Richard was a black belt in all fighting.

Richard stepped up to Mr Diesel and made one move causing Mr Diesel to front flip landing on his back.

'Well done Mr Grayson!' Gasped Mr Diesel

Richard helped Mr Diesel up when the bell rang for the second lesson of the morning.

Richard ran into the changing room and got changed and ran into his next lesson, History.

He grabbed an empty seat near the front.

The teacher and the principal walked in followed by the most beautiful girl in the world. She had the greenest emerald eyes, beautiful tanned skin with beautiful red hair and a curvy body.

Richard froze and stared at the new girl

'Class, we have a new pupil today, Kori Anders',The principal pointed at Kori, 'please make her fell welcome. thank you'. and left hte classroom.

The teacher, Mrs Dyer stepped forward and pointed Kori to an empty seat next to Richard

'Richard, will you please show Kori around', said Mrs Dyerwith a smile on her face', Richard can I please see your schedules and Koris so I may compare them!'

Kori took out hr schedule and gave it to Mrs Dyer, Richard did the same.

Mrs Dyer took the schedules and compared the classes.

'Good, Good', she said nodding her head ', You and Kori are in all the same classes together!'

She handed the schedueles backand retired to her desk.

Roy Harper came running in late ' Sorr Im late Mrs Dyer!'

Mrs Dyer sprang up and siad 'Roy don't do it again, to make up for it, hand out the work for today'.

Roy placed his files on the desk next to Richard and handed out the work, when he came to Kori he stuck out his hand and said 'Hi, Im Roy' He continued with giving out the sheets.

Richard turned to Kori and stuck out his hand, 'Hi, Im Richard, soooo where you from?'

Kori looked into his shades and smiled 'Here and there'.

Throughout the lesson they kept exchanging glances and smiles when the bell rang for break time.

Richard and Roy waited while Kori packed her files and showed her to her locker which was strangely enough next to Richard's.

She placed her files in her locker when 2 guys and a girl walked upt oRichard

'Yo, Richard! What's up?' A black guy asked when he spotted Kori, 'Well hello there little lady, and what's your name?' He asked holdingout his hand.

Kori giggled and shook his hand and said 'Kori Anders'.

'Im Victor Stone, but you can call me Vic, this is Gar Logan And Rachel Roth', he pointed to a short little man and a goth.

'Hi', said Gar.

'Hey', replied Rachel

'Well we better get going, see ya'll later!' And the three of them ran off.

Richard took Kori to the next lesson, (they were short breaks) when a group guys and a girl cam up to Richard and totally ignored her.

Kitten Moth was her name along with her troop stopped blocking their way to the class.

'Richie, Richie! Who are you?' Said Kitten, she hadblonde and blue eyes, and the most popular girl in school. She stared at Kori.

'This is Kor...'Answered Richard when one of the guys from Kittens troop stepped forward.

'Yo Richard, are you doing that martial arts contest? I am and Ill win!' Said the guy

'You know what, Im doing that contest! Not only that but im gonna win!' Richard came back, he accidently grabbed Koris hand and shoved past the troop.

Once they were out of sight from the troop, Richard relized he was holding Koris hand.

'Ohh, Sorry!' He laughed

'Dont worry!' She giggled back


	2. The Contest

Plz revew!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day...

The first bell rang for the morning lesson, for Richard and Kori martial arts.

They both got changed and stepped into the changing area.

Mr Diesel welcomed Kori and assigned Richard to me Koris partner.

Richard took Kori to show her some moves.

Richardshowed her a move and told her to repeat.

After doing so he turned his back on her for a second whenhe felt arms grab him and cause him to a front flip landing flat on is back.

Mr Diesel had seen what Kori had done and challenged her to be in the martial arts contest.

After the bell rang for break she rushed into the changing room and forgot all about Richard.

She made her way to where you sign up for the contest.

Only 6 people were signed up for it including her.

She read the names

_Max Smith_

_Xanier X (Kittens Troop)_

_Richard Grayson_

_George Pierce_

_Bill McCartney_

_Kori Anders_

She stared at the names when Xanier X came form behind and asked her 'Hey babe, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?'

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer

'Get away from me!'She cried trying to shove him off

But his grip just tightened

'Let her go!'Yelled Richard from behind Xanier X

'What are you gonna do about it!' Xanier turned to Richard

'This!'Richard punched Xanier right in the nose causing Xanier to fall on the ground

'Come on Kori!' Richard grabbed Koris hand and rushed away

'Ill get you Grayson!'Yelled Xanier trying to get up but couldn't see a thing

When Ricahrd and Kori ran around a corner and both stopped.

Richard let go of Koris handnd turned to face her.

She smiled and said 'I have never had anyone fight for me!. I kinda liked it!' She reaced up abd kissed Richard on the cheek.

She turned and walked to her locker, while Richard just stood frozen and stared at Kori walking away.

1 week later...

Ever since Kori had kissed Richard things had been different between them.

They smiled and glanced at eah other ever second of the day

The martial arts contest was about to begin, the schedule was as follows

Max Smith

X

Xanier X

Richard Grayson

X

George Pierce

Bill McCartney

X

Kori Anders

The matches began,

Richard and Kori won all their matches including Xaniers

The only match left was

Richard Grayson

X

Kori Anders

The couple faced each other, Mr Diesel the umpire said 'Go'.

Nothing happened after a while, then Kori made a quick and simple move causing Richard to fall on his back beaten by ... a girl!

'Kori is the winner!' Yelled Mr Diesel raising Koris arm in the air.

Kori however didnt care about the contest but helped Richard up and asked 'Are you okay?'

She looked into his blue beautiful eyes that were always hidden by the shades.

Richard looked at the worrying Kori and laughed 'Guess so!'

Kori smiled and received her pize and walked with Ricahrd to the changing rooms.

When they were alone in the corridor, Ricahrd turned to Kori and asked 'Do you maybe wanna go out sometime. Just me and you? I have two tickets to the pop concert on Friday!'

'Yes please!' Kori smiled and ran off. Richard was about to go into the male changing room when Kori ran up to him and kissed him on the lips and whispered 'Well done!'

And was gone

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soz its taken forever to write!

Plz review


	3. The concert

**(Can i please say, Kori is to be picked up at 7pm on Friday night)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday 7pm Koris house...

Richard and Kori got into the car and drove off nervously on their first date.

When they arrived Richard parked the car and took Koris hand as to not lose her and stood in the queue to get in.

When they reached their seats, they waited for it to begin in ten minutes

After half an hour...

All of a sudden a loud bang came from the stage, it started to smoke causing fear in the crowd.

Ricahrd looked at where Kori had been sitting but the seat was empty.

Richards heart skipped a beat as he looked around, he looked up at the stage to see Kori fighting a men on the stage.

Richard reached to his watch which was a communitcator to the ESS (English Secret Service)

'Calling Mr Clark, calling Mr Clark', he waited for a response.

'Clark here, whats your problem?' Came a rough voice

'I request back up, a dangerous explosion has been set off!'Replied Ricahrd

'Are you the only agent there?'Asked Mr Clark

'I have help but not from an agent?'Ricahrd said as he ran toward the stage

He jumped into the smoke and found an unconcious Kori, he looked at her and saw a bullet wound in her arm

'KORI!'He yelled

Her eyes fluttered open and she whispered '...Richard...' and drifted into unconciousness

Seconds later a dozen black land rovers stopped outside the gatess and armed men in black ran out to help Ricahrd and Kori.

The villain stepped out of the smoke and pointed the gun at Ricahrds head and shouted 'DONT MOVE!'

He was just about to pll the trigger when a bullet went straight into his heart. He was dead.

Two men jumped on the stage to meet Kori . An ambulance pulled up ready to take Kori, one of the men offered to carry Kori but Richard had that already taken care of.

He gently placed her on a bed, the doctors placed her in and shut the doors leaving Richard with a black man named Mr Clark.

'Well done Grayson!' I think we just found you a new partner', he started walking away when Richard ran up to him and said 'What, who?'

'That girl is Brilliant, with training the best! When she comes to school, bring her down to the base.'


	4. Sorry

**Sorry its taken so long!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Richard where are you taking me?" Kori giggled in the car. It had been 3 days since the doctors had taken the bullet out of her arm, she was in a sling. Richard had come from school picked her up from home.

"Shh.." Richard put his finger on her lips with one hand while driving.He looked at her arm. He had not mentioned what had happened on the stage, neither did she. " Just wait till we get there"  
Kori gave him that wondrous smile. The car came to a stop outside a large building reading ESS.

"Earth Safety Service?" Kori wondered.

"Come on I want you to meet somebody!" Richard grinned that million dollar smile.

The couple walked into the doors which slid open. The hall had a desk where a secretary in a black suit sat typing on her computer.When she saw Richard she smiled and waved.  
Richard led Kori through a securtiy checkpoint which he used his special ESS card to get through.  
They walked into a busy hall filled with computers and lots of people, they walked into a office whre another secretary sat, she sat by a door leading to an even bigger office.

She notioned for the couple to go in. Richard took Koris hand and led her into the room.

A smartly dressed man sat at the large desk in the end of the room. He stood up.

Richard immediately let go of Koris hand and rushed his hand to his head saluting the man.

The man saluted back.

Kori stepped back towards the door, her face very confused."Richard where am I"

"Miss Kori, My name is Mr Clark. I am head of the English Secret Service"Mr Clark began

"I know who you are!" Kori was tense at once. She looked down and began, "YOur the reason Im at this school"

"What?" Richard said.

"I had orders to kill Mr Clark"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review!


	5. Gotcha!

On with the story!  
Thanks so much for the reviews! Luv ya guys!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richards eyes widened in shock, she'd played him like a sucker from day 1. He'd fallen bad for this girl, she was everything that she could ever want in a girl. Richard was furious with himself.

Kori realized what Richard was thinking and began in a soft pleading voice, "Richard Im so sorry! I never meant for this to happen. I had not choice!" Kori turned to Mr Clark to explain. "My boss, found me when I was only a teenager in the streets. He told me that hed train me to make the world a better place,  
but i never knew he meant kill people. When i tried to quit, he threatened to kill me, I should have chosen for him to kill me but i wasn't ready to die"  
Tears streamed down her tanned face. But Richard never came to her rescue like she expected him to.

"Well Kori, if you here to change then we need your help. Ill assign you as Richards partner and..."

Richard was showing confusion and anger on his face, he shouted at Mr Clark. " She could be playing for hells sake! SHe could be working for her boss, and finding all she needs from us and telling her boss at the same time!"

"Agent..." Mr Clark began

"I cant believe it!" Richard stormed out of the office red in the face.

"Dont worry Kori, hes never trusted anyone since he lost his real parents. I guess he trusted you and felt you betrayed him, but that boy has it bad for you my dear. I can see it a mile away!" mr Clark grinned at Koris tearstained face. "Now on to business, I want you to pretend that you are still on your oringinal case, but i want you to find out as much as you can about your agents plans." He threw Kori an ID with her picture and the name ESS printed on it.

Kori nodded giving a weak smile to Mr Clark. " Yes sir, Ill do my best. I wont mention this to Richard".Kori saluted like REichard had done and walked out, she walked outside only to find an empty parking bay. No Richard, nothing except for a beautiful blue convertible. A secretary lady ran up to Kori and announcxed that Kori was getting a new car for the mission, she threw the keys to Kori and walked back to her offic

Kori drove to her new appartment her boss had bought her.It was lonely but it was home. But the only place she truly felt at home was with the guy, you probably hated her, Richard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At school, Kori walked past Richard every minute of the day. BUt everytime she saw him hed pretend she wasnt there, until one day when Kori couldnt take it anymore. SHe cornered Richard into a room and locked with just the two of them inside it.

Richard continued to look down.

"Richard, we are partners now! I dont wanna fight anymore, please!" Richard didnt move, Kori relised he was really mad at her, shed never have a chance with this guy now. Tears began to stream down her face, making her more beautiful than before. "I want to change Richard, i dont wanna hurt people anymore. I nver did, but when i met you that i had to quit because it was eith now or never. I knew if i told you, that maybe you would hate me, but you hate me so much you dont even..."

Richard grabbed Koris face and kissed, deepening the kiss by each second. Kori kissed back never wanting the kiss to end, but it did. But only due to lack of air.

Kori grinned, as did Richard. "Im sorry Richard, i never wanted to hurt you!"

Richard placing his finger on KOris lips and replied, "Shhhhhh, its time for class"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhhhh 


End file.
